l'histoire de Kage et de Mael
by Baran3
Summary: petite histoire sur le possesseur de la starseed de némésis et comment il s'est fait vampiriser.


**FAN FICTION**

**L'HISTOIRE DE KAGE KIBA**

Avertissement : Je ne possède aucun copyright de ce qui suit à l'exception de Kage et de Maël.

Notes : Ceci est une vielle histoire écrite il y a longtemps lors d'un concours de petites histoires dans l'univers de Sailormoon de Petite Lady, une auteur et gérante d'un site d'histoires sur Lyon. A ce titre, il est normal que beaucoup de références soient directement tirée de son univers. Mais bon, même sans ces références, je trouve toujours l'histoire intéressante même si je ne la poursuis plus.

**INTRODUCTION : La rencontre avec Maël.**

« C'est un vrai cauchemar ! »

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans le crâne de l'adolescent qui déambulait par une froide nuit dans le parc surplombé par l'immense et silencieuse tour de Tokyo.

Un grand jeune homme d'1m75, la démarche sourde aux éléments, le regard noisette perdu sur le sol et reflétant sa détresse. Toute son apparence, depuis les chaussures de ville traînantes en passant par le grand manteau noir ouvert sur un pull vert, trahissait un choc immense. Même le vent jouant avec les cheveux noirs en catogan semblait renforcer l'impression de malaise générale de la silhouette.

A 17 ans, Kage KIBA découvrait que le monde pouvait réserver encore bien des mauvaises surprises, même à quelqu'un qui avait quitté le manoir familial avec fracas, s'était fait couper les vivres et vivait d'expédients tout en devant entrer bientôt dans un nouvel établissement scolaire. Son calme, son merveilleux intellect, tout avait été anéanti par le choc de la révélation et par la sensation éprouvée au niveau de son cœur.

Une nouvelle fois, Kage s'arrêta pour regarder sa poitrine. La lumière pulsante d'un joyau d'obsidienne palpitait toujours en son cœur. Un Star-Seed, le cristal de pure énergie cosmique, fusion de l'âme du porteur et du corps céleste qu'il représente mais aussi symbole de la responsabilité qui en découle. Une main hésitante caressa le cristal et une avalanche de souvenirs d'un passé lointain submergea à nouveau Kage.

A nouveau, il revécut la victoire de Sailormoon face aux puissances de la lune noire qui occupait la planète Némésis au 30° siècle. Toutefois ces souvenirs ne venaient pas d'un des protagonistes de la bataille mais de la planète elle-même. Une nouvelle fois, il revécu l'agonie du corps céleste sous l'influence du fantôme noir, ce dictateur fou, et la purification finale. Le souvenir de cette lutte en raviva d'autres beaucoup plus anciens. Certaines pensées de sa propre incarnation lors du premier Millénium d'argent se mêlèrent aux siennes.

« Me revoilà sur la brèche. »

C'était une pensée amère de la part d'un guerrier qui avait lutté courageusement dans l'ombre sans en attendre la moindre reconnaissance. La sienne propre lui suffisait ainsi que le sourire de celle qui était son leader : la princesse Célestia. Au même titre que le prince Endymion qui veillait sur la terre, il était un protecteur du royaume lunaire du Millénium d'argent et la vie de la Reine et de sa fille lui était aussi chère que celles de ses camarades. Il se souvenait de la Reine lui offrant le Star-Seed de la 10° planète du système solaire et de son avertissement : « Seul un homme peut manier ce Star-Seed au même titre que le cristal d'or qui palpite au sein de la Terre. Et tout comme le cristal d'or qui dort encore secrètement, il te faudra rester dans l'ombre pour mener le combat. C'est assez ironique, car pour protéger la lumière de l'obscurité, tu devras constamment te tenir entre les deux. »

L'écho des paroles de la Reine résonnait dans la tête de Kage qui s'efforçait de garder son identité propre. D'accord, il était la réincarnation du détenteur du cristal d'obsidienne mais il était avant tout Kage Kiba, un garçon normal avec l'intention de mener une vie normale. Il refusait de céder à la tentation de se laisser submerger par le flot des souvenirs de sa précédente incarnation pour en finir au plus vite. Non ! Il pouvait accepter ce passé très lointain mais il n'allait pas lui céder sa liberté si chèrement acquise. Une profonde inspiration ramena les battements de son cœur à un rythme plus normal et pour la première fois de la soirée, il regarda autour de lui.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une vision à couper le souffle. Une grande jeune femme étroitement habillée d'un manteau sombre qui rehaussait la finesse de sa silhouette et la blancheur de sa peau, une toque de fourrure libérant une masse de longs cheveux blonds jusqu'aux chevilles et d'immenses yeux verts semblant absorber ce qu'il restait de lumière ambiante. Cette fois, si le cœur de Kage battit vite, le cristal d'obsidienne qui s'y trouvait n'en était pas la cause. Il la vit trébucher et tomber à genoux et d'instinct se précipita à son aide. En prenant sa main, il en remarqua l'extrême finesse et ne sut pourquoi il trouvait étrange ce mélange d'éthéralité et de force irrésistible. Il l'aida à se relever car il lui semblait qu'elle tremblait d'épuisement. Elle s'appuya sur lui et murmura un pardon en s'approchant de son visage.

La douleur qui irradia de son cou fut aussi surprenante que le hoquet de plaisir qui s'échappa de sa gorge. En un instant, Kage fut réduit complètement à l'impuissance. Non par les frêles bras qui l'enserraient mais par le mélange de douleur et de plaisir quasi orgasmique que lui procurait cette morsure. Une partie de lui hurlait « VAMPIRE ! » et lui enjoignait de se battre et de résister mais la majeure partie de lui-même tombait doucement dans un néant de noirceur absolu par un charme délicieux, rythmé par l'écoulement de son sang par la morsure. C'est alors que par une mystérieuse alchimie les pensées de l'être qui buvait son fluide de vie lui parvinrent. C'était plus le phénomène secondaire d'un processus complexe qu'un acte conscient mais les deux psychés fusionnaient à un niveau proche de la conscience. Le regard noisette plongea dans un regard émeraude devenu jaune d'or et deux âmes tourmentées communièrent.

« Je suis Kage KIBA, un jeune garçon de 17 ans. »

_« Je suis Maël, une vampire orientale de 2300 ans. »_

« J'étais un des gardiens de l'ancien royaume du millénium d'argent et détenteur du cristal d'obsidienne de la 10° planète Némésis. »

_« J'étais une jeune fille de la suite de la grande reine du Yamato dans les premiers temps de l'empire du soleil levant. »_

« Je suis mort sous le stress de l'effort en aidant la reine Sérénity à sceller le mal en conjuguant mon pouvoir avec le cristal d'argent. »

_« J'ai oublié l'être qui m'a vampirisé mais pas la raison. Il savait que je ne voudrais pas rester ainsi mais aussi que je voulais par-dessus tout mourir en tant qu'être humain car il me connaissait bien. »_

« Je viens de m'éveiller à ma précédente incarnation. Le cristal d'obsidienne, purifié par inadvertance par Sailormoon, bat à nouveau dans mon cœur. Je ne veux pas en tant que Kage d'une telle responsabilité mais je sais en tant que gardien que je ne peux y échapper. »

_« Je suis trop faible pour pourvoir à mes propres besoins. Avec le temps mes pouvoirs ont grandi mais mon corps s'est affaibli. Je veux encore vivre car je sais qu'il existe quelque part un moyen pour moi de redevenir humaine. Je t'ai donc choisi pour devenir mon nouveau-né. »_

« Tu m'as choisi et la destiné à guider mes pas vers toi. Je sens déjà les changements s'amorcer dans mon corps. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire nous voilà lié à travers le vampirisme. »

_« Je ne savais pas qui tu était en réalité. J'ai seulement su en te voyant : c'est lui ! »_

« Je ne savais pas qui tu était en réalité. J'ai seulement su en te voyant que je devais t'aider.

_« Et _maintenant_, nous _voilà_ un ! »_

1234567890987654321

FICHE de Kage KIBA

Nom : Kage KIBA (Shadow sous forme vampirique).

Age : 17 ans (actuellement, nouvel élève en classe de 1ère).

Date de naissance : 18 Octobre.

Groupe sanguin : A+.

Couleurs préférées : Noir et vert.

Plats favoris : Tout ce qui est sucré.

Plats détestés : Tout ce qui est épicé.

Matières préférées : Les sciences physiques et biologiques.

Matières détestées : les maths et les arts plastiques.

Langue maternelle : Japonais.

Particularités : Capable de jauger assez bien les capacités et potentiels de ses adversaires. Il est inscrit à presque tous les clubs d'arts martiaux de l'école et a très peu de besoin en sommeil.

Signes distinctifs : 1m75, 70 kg. Yeux noisettes (dorés sous forme vampire) et cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan. Il ressemble à Lantys de Magic Knigth Rayearth.

Rêve : Assurer une paix durable sur terre.

Cauchemar : Succomber à son coté obscur de prédateur.

Parents : La famille KIBA est une puissante famille d'industriels pharmaceutiques dans la région d'Osaka. Kage a rompu les liens en allant vivre seul à Tokyo, ne voulant pas reprendre la direction des entreprises. Très traditionnelle, la famille proche ne veut plus entendre parler de lui.

Frères et sœurs : Kage est fils unique.

Caractère : Calme et réfléchi. Toute sa stratégie et sa tactique de combat est planifié ou mûrement réfléchi en fonction de ce qu'il sait. Il regarde toujours la situation dans son ensemble et dans le contexte avant d'agir.

Points importants : Il est le gardien de la 10° planète du système solaire : Némésis. Purifié de l'influence de la lune noire, son cristal s'est éveillé récemment au cœur de son âme. Malheureusement la découverte de ses pouvoirs et de son identité de protecteur a précédé de peu sa vampirisation.

Pouvoirs : Possesseur du cristal d'obsidienne de la planète Némésis. Il est comparable à Mamoru avec le cristal d'or de la planète terre. La fonction de Kage est liée aux outer senshis : Le cristal de Némésis protège des menaces extra dimensionnelles. A ce titre, Kage est donc sous la juridiction de Laura Farmer, la princesse Célestia. Le pouvoir du cristal d'obsidienne est celui d'un sceau. Kage peut sceller n'importe quoi : un accès, un pouvoir, une mémoire,... voir même une dimension entière. Son rôle dans le millénium d'argent du passé était de sceller les menaces extra dimensionnelles pour que Sailormoonfaith puisse les détruire.

Kage a été vampirisé par Maël, une vampire orientale, et en a acquis tous les pouvoirs. Les vampire orientaux ne ressemblent pas aux vampires occidentaux classiques. Le seul point commun est leur besoin de sang pour vivre. Les pouvoirs de Kage se limite à :

-Un regard hypnotique pour immobiliser sa proie ou modifier ces souvenirs.

-En tant que créature des ténèbres il est sensible aux émanations de créatures semblables.

-Une rapidité surhumaine (supérieure aux sailors actuelles).

-Vol par lévitation à une vitesse de course.

-L'immortalité du corps.

-La capacité de créer un Kekkai (une poche dimensionnelle ou monde fermé couvrant un bloc de quartier et soumis à sa volonté).

-L'accès à la magie des ténèbres (pouvoirs magiques très versatiles mais peu puissants par des invocations prononcés toujours en anglais).

-La capacité de gagner en pouvoir en fonction de la qualité du sang bu.

Kage souffre par contre de faiblesses vampiriques : il a un besoin impérieux de sang pour vivre (au moins une fois par semaine l'équivalent d'un don du sang) avec une préférence pour le sexe opposé et pur. Enfin Kage est torturé par un instinct sous jacent de prédateur qui se libère de plus en plus si le besoin de sang se fait sentir.

1234567890987654321

FICHE de Maël

Nom : Maël

Age : Plus de 2300 ans.

Date de naissance : Au temps de l'empire Yamato de l'ancien Japon (2° ou 3° siècle avant JC).

Groupe sanguin : O-.

Couleurs préférées : Pastels verts et bleus.

Plats favoris : Les légumes.

Plats détestés : Les viandes.

Matières préférées : Aucune.

Matières détestées : Aucune.

Langue maternelle : Inconnue mais parle de très nombreuses langues.

Particularités : Vampire orientale extrêmement ancienne mais très affaiblie. Elle est dépendante de Kage pour sa survie.

Signes distinctifs : 1m80, 50 kg. Yeux verts (dorés sous forme vampirique) et très long cheveux blonds (jusqu'a ses pieds). Aspect typique des femmes de Leiji Matsumoto (ressemble à Maëtel de Galaxie Express 999).

Rêve : Se libérer de sa malédiction vampirique.

Cauchemar : Perdre son disciple Kage, son unique véritable ami et confident.

Parents : Aucun.

Frères et sœurs : Aucun.

Caractère : Douce, gentille et mélancolique. Elle tient énormément à Kage. Le réveil de son cœur d'humaine au contact de Kage s'accompagne des souvenirs douloureux et tragiques de son passé de vampire.

Points importants : Clouée au lit dans sa grande résidence dans un grand parc a proximité de la tour de Tokyo. Kage la nourrit régulièrement de son propre sang. Elle a su combattre et vaincre son cotée prédateur. Créature des ténèbres, elle ne cherche plus qu'a survivre à l'écart des hommes et surtout de découvrir le moyen d'enlever sa malédiction de vampire (elle a oublié qui l'avait vampirisée) et de mourir enfin en tant qu'être humain. Kage est devenue sa rédemption. Elle l'éduque de son mieux et le guide régulièrement. Leur relation est plus proche de Mère - Fils que de Mentor - Disciple.

Pouvoirs : Vampire orientale de vaste expérience (plus de 2300 ans en tant que vampire) mais trop affaiblie pour se déplacer, elle conserve les pouvoirs suivants :

-Un pouvoir hypnotique redoutable.

-La capacité de créer des Kekkai très importants.

-La détection des créatures des ténèbres.

-La maîtrise de la magie des ténèbres.

-Un lien télépathique avec son disciple.


End file.
